RTA Guide/70 Star
The goal of 70 star is to beat the game without any segment skips. Rules * Any form of BLJ is not allowed * MIPS Clip is not allowed HMC Late - Easy (CCM 18) # Lakitu Skip # Bob-omb Battlefield #* Behind Chain Chomp's Gate # 1st Slide #* The Princess's Secret Slide (First Star) # Whomp's Fortress (every star) # Castle Stars #* The Princess's Secret Slide (Second Star) #* Tower of the Wing Cap # Bowser in the Dark World (Reds) # Bob-omb Battlefield #* Shoot to the Island in the Sky # Cool Cool Mountain #* Wall Kicks Will Work #* Li'l Penguin Lost #* Slip Slidin' Away #* Big Penguin Race + 100 Coins # Big Boo's Haunt #* Big Boo's Balcony #* Secret of the Haunted Books # MIPS # Shifting Sand Land #* Inside the Ancient Pyramid #* In the Talons of the Big Bird #* Shining atop the Pyramid # Lethal Lava Land #* Red-Hot Log Rolling #* 8-Coin Puzzle with 15 Pieces #* Boil the Big Bully #* Bully the Bullies #* Hot-Foot-It into the Volcano #* Elevator Tour in the Volcano # Dire Dire Docks #* Chests in the Current #* Board Bowser's Sub #* The Manta Ray's Reward # Bowser in the Fire Sea (Reds) # Wet Dry World #* Secrets in the Shallows & Sky + 100 Coins #* Express Elevator--Hurry Up! #* Shocking Arrow Lifts! #* Top o' the Town # Tiny Huge Island #* Five Itty Bitty Secrets #* Pluck the Piranha Flower #* The Tip Top of the Huge Island # Upstairs Toad (near TTM) # Tall Tall Mountain #* Scale the Mountain #* Breathtaking View from Bridge #* Blast to the Lonely Mushroom #* Scary 'Shrooms, Red Coins #* Mysterious Mountainside # Snowman's Land #* Snowman's Big Head #* In the Deep Freeze #* Whirl from the Freezing Pond #* Chill with the Bully #* Enter Snowman's Land and exit course. Then head to basement for MIPS 2. # MIPS #* Go to HMC after MIPS, and get the Toad star before entering HMC # HMC Toad # Hazy Maze Cave #* Swimming Beast in the Cavern #* Metal Head Mario Can Move! #* A-maze-ing Emergency Exit #* Watch for Rolling Rocks #*Enter HMC and exit course, then head to tippy. # Rainbow Ride #* Cruiser Crossing the Rainbow #* Tricky Triangles! #* Coins Amassed in a Maze #* Swingin' in the Breeze # Tippy Toad (near TTC) # Tick Tock Clock (every star) # Bowser in the Sky (No Reds) HMC Late - Advanced (CCM 17) In CCM, rather than doing 100 coin with the penguin race, do Slip Slidin' Away + 100 Coins. Then replace the penguin race star with Pyramid Puzzle . This way you'll have 30 stars when finishing LLL, which allows you to enter DDD past the 30 star door. HMC Early The easiest HMC early route does HMC after LLL instead of after SL. The differences between this route and the HMC Late - Easy route above are as follows. * After LLL go directly to HMC. Get all of the HMC stars, then HMC toad, and then proceed to DDD as normal. * In SL, you'll have to get Shell Shreddin' for Red Coins to replace MIPS2. Once finished with SL, go to tippy as normal instead of exiting course. The route above is the most common, but a few modifications can be made to make the route faster, easier or more consistent. Beginner One way to make the Main Route easier is to substitute the TTC 100 Coin star with either Navigating the Toxic Maze or Wiggler's Red Coins. Instead of Stomp on the Thwomp + 100 Coins you will need to do Stomp on the Thwomp. As a rule of thumb, if you cannot do TTC 100 in less than 1:10 this route will be faster for you than the Main Route. Intermediate A few alternatives exist to the Main Route listed above where instead of Big Penguin Race + 100 Coins and Slip Slidin' Away you can do any of the following combinations * Slip Slidin' Away + 100 Coins and Navigating the Toxic Maze (approximately same time as HMC Late Easy) * Slip Slidin' Away + 100 Coins and Wiggler's Red Coins (saves approximately 2-3 seconds) Advanced Rather than doing Shoot to the Island in the Sky after Dark World Reds, you can save time by getting this star without the wingcap in the first split by doing Island Hop. This saves approximately 5-6 seconds in castle movement as you only have to enter Bob-omb Battlefield once. Additionally, like the Intermediate routes, you can substitute Big Penguin Race + 100 Coins with the following stars to save more time: * Slip Slidin' Away, Wiggler's Red Coins and Pyramid Puzzle (saves approximately 2-3 seconds) * Slip Slidin' Away + 100 Coins and Pyramid Puzzle (saves approximately 4-5 seconds) These routes require doing Pillarless twice in the run. Route Chart Refer to the link below for an explanation of the routing differences for 70 star. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1wYJboNfCiIB0B4VTR9qDkDqV-ppqw8Q2yofm5zgPZcQ/edit#gid=0